Thank you Monty
by shipper08
Summary: Monty the wonder dog brings Deeks and Kensi together. K/D cute story one shot


**Hope you enjoy this, it's my first try at a one shot. Hope it's good 'cause it's instead of homework :P. Please review  
>P.S I donot own NCIS LA or its characters, but I wish I did.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kensi and Deeks were sitting filling out the paper work from their latest case.<p>

"Well I'm heading home, don't you kids stay out too late" Callen said as him and Sam left the building.

"Why is there always so much paper work?" Asked a frustrated Kensi.

" I know right, this is way more than I had at LAPD." Deeks replied. "Well that should about do it, you need any help?" he asked as he set his pen down.

"No I'm fine, I'm pretty much done." Kensi said as she finished writing.

"So Fern, what's the plan tonight?" Deeks asked playfully.

"Top Model and a beer? You?" She said as she grabbed her bag.

"Nothing really, you want some company?" Deeks asked, hoping that Kensi would say yes. He had gotten used to their nights together.

"You just want to see if they vote Scarlet off." Kensi teased as they walked out towards her car.

"Come on, she looked awful in her last photo shoot, why did they let her stay?" He asked as he opened her car door for her.

Kensi just smiled at him as she got into the car. "You are such a girl sometimes" She said when he was in the car.

"Hey how is it not manly to watch a bunch of smoking hot girls posing in skimpy outfits?" Deeks said as Kensi shot him a disgusted look.

Sure Deeks did enjoy watching the models, but the real reason he would watch it every week with Kensi was because he enjoyed being with her. He would get to see her let her hair down, he would see the girl that yells at the TV because a judge makes a decision she doesn't like. He had long ago figured out that he did care for Kensi. He knew she was guarded and that giving her time to relax and have fun was good for her, he was happy she had let him become a part of it.

Kensi was also happy with their TV watching habits. First it had been the night he brought her a smoothie because her mouth was slightly swollen. Since then it had turned into a weekly thing, then into basically every night, either for a movie, or a show they could argue over. She was amazed at herself that she had let Deeks become this important to her; it had been so long since she had let anyone this close. There was just something different about him.

"Hey do you think you can stop at my house?" Deeks asked

"Why? What do you need there?" Kensi asked curiously.

"It's Monty, he's been going through some separation anxiety, so if I'm going to your house I should bring him too, I mean if that's okay?"

"Why do you have the weirdest dog on earth?" Kensi asked as she turned onto Deeks street.

"He's not weird, just sensitive. I'm sure you understand how hard it can be being away from me." Deeks said playfully.

"Hard? I think you mean relaxing." Kensi replied, enjoying their banter.

"Oh, oww" Deeks said as he got out of the car at his place.

Kensi watched him jog into his place. She loved to watch his floppy hair sway. 'Why' she wondered 'Why is it this man who makes her feel so safe.' Since Deeks had been around she had felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. She smiled as she saw him come out of the house with his best friend wagging his tail. Kensi would never tell Deeks but she had grown to adore Monty. As they got closer she laughed at the thought of owners who look like their dogs.

Once Monty got in the car he went over behind Kensi's seat and licked her cheek.

"Really, every time Monty?" Deeks asked his dog. "I never get a kiss when I come home."

"What can I say; I guess he likes me better." Kensi said with a smirk on her face as she drove off.

"Ya know what?" Deeks asked, "I think Monty is faking his separation issues just to get to see you. I'm on to you buddy" He said as he turned around and ruffled Monty's fur.

Kensi smiled amused at how Deeks seemed to be doing the same thing, she figured he did enjoy seeing the models, but she thought there may be another motive behind it.

When they got to her house Deeks went to go get pizza and beers, their regular. Monty made himself comfortable on the couch while Kensi changed into sweat pants and one of her dads old shirts. It had been a long week and she wanted to be comfortable. That was one thing she was happy she had discovered. Deeks didn't seem to mind if she threw on comfy clothes, he actually seemed to prefer it. No man she had ever known before preferred her in sweats to jeans.

When Deeks came back with pizza he couldn't help but laugh. Kensi was curled up on the couch with the TV on and Monty's head on her lap as he lay belly up getting a belly rub.

"Really Monty, have you no self-respect left?" he said as he sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Aww don't listen to him Monty" Kensi said as she gave his belly another scratch, "he's just jealous" Kensi said with a gleam in her eyes.

After several slices of pizza and a few beers each it was getting near the end of the show.

"Aww come on how is Scarlet still there. Anyone could do better than her, you could easily." Deeks said to Kensi.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kensi said offended.

"No that's not what I meant. You could totally beat any of them. I mean with your legs and womanly features it wouldn't even be a competition. And just think, if any of them beat you you could shoot them." Deeks said, creating a smile on Kensi's face.

Kensi looked up at him when he said this. For some reason she couldn't tear away from his gaze. His eyes were so blue and safe looking. For a moment the only sound was the TV as they both petted Monty locked in each other's gaze. Kensi looked away however when she felt that wall around her heart. Deeks had slowly been crumbling that wall but there was still enough left to make her focus on the TV again.

Deeks, not being one to push her got up. "Well Monty I guess we should head out." He said as he grabbed his dogs leash. "Come on boy." But Monty just looked at him and stayed where he was.

Kensi, having recovered from her fluttering heart also got up and stood beside Deeks, "Let's go Monty"

Monty Jumped off the couch and ran over to Deeks. "Oh sure you listen to her" Deeks said as he attached the leash.

"I told you, I'm his favorite now." Kensi replied.

"Well Kensi thanks for having us both over" he said as he locked on her eyes again.

Kensi realized how close they were, and she was just about to move away when Monty moved. He quickly ran around the two of them, causing Kensi to fall slightly into Deeks. They were so close she could feel his breath. Eyes still locked she could feel that wall crumble a little more.

"Woof" Monty said, pulling them both out of the trance. They then both worked at getting out of the tangle of leash.

"Sorry about Monty." Deeks said once they were untangled "I think he's been watching 101 Dalmatians too many times."

"Oh ya" Kensi replied.

"Okay Monty, really time to go now" Deeks said as he pulled on the leash. But Monty wouldn't budge. "Kensi do you think you could give me a hand?"

"Come on Monty" She said as she walked over to the door. But he wouldn't budge.

They tried for 20 minutes to get Monty to move, but somehow he wound up back on the couch.

"I'm sorry Kens. He's never done this before." Deeks said, not wanting Monty to somehow scare Kensi off.

"Well I guess there's only one thing you can do." Kensi said timidly "I'll make up the couch for you" she said as she looked away from Deeks, afraid she would scare him off, like so many others.

"Are you sure Kens" He asked. But Kensi heard no doubt in his voice that he was quite happy to stay.

"Ya, it's no problem, besides I think Monty is pretty determined, "She said as she looked at him, receiving a woof as if to say 'yes I am'.

That night Deeks and Monty slept on the couch. Kensi had lent Deeks some of the Men's pj's she had collected over the years. He didn't ask her about them, just put them on. They were a bit snug but Kensi felt her heart flutter again as they perfectly showed off his muscled body.

That night when Kensi finally fell asleep with the thought of Deeks in the next room she had a nightmare. She had had it a few times, but it scared her. She was in the park talking to the man who knew about her father's murder when he was shot. As she ran away she was shot, but she wasn't wearing a vest. The bullet hit her hard. As she lay on the ground she called out for anyone, but no one came. People walked by but wouldn't help her, People who she had pushed away, finally Deeks walked by her, she cried out to him.

"I'm sorry Kensi, but why would I help you?" he said as he walked away, "You hurt me too much, I cared for you, and you just tormented me."

"No Deeks, please no, Deeks I'm sorry, please help me." She cried out at him, tears rolling down her face.

She was jolted awake by a wet nose. She blinked away tears and realized it was Monty. She petted him as he wagged his tail.

"Kensi are you okay?" Asked Deeks, he was standing behind Monty, Kensi hadn't even seen him.

"It was just a nightmare, I'm fine," she said in a shaky voice.

"Kensi you don't sound fine. You were calling out my name and crying, Monty Woke me and when we came in you were screaming about not leaving you?" he said, wanting an answer. He looked at her with worried eyes and as she sat up Monty put his head on her lap and looked up at her too.

"Okay. It's just a nightmare I've been having since I got shot. I'm not wearing a vest and I get shot. I cry out for help but everyone just walks by saying I've pushed them away too much." She said in a shaky voice. "Then you walk by and say I've hurt you and you leave too," which started Kensi to start crying again.

"Shh" Deeks said as he held her, "I would never leave you Kensi. Besides, I don't think Monty would let me." Which caused a sputtering laugh to come out of Kensi.

She stopped crying and looked up at Deeks. In his eyes she saw only care and concern. She felt the last of that wall come crashing down. She moved slightly closer to Deeks, and he seemed to understand. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her lightly and passionately on the lips. They kissed for several minutes before Monty crawled between them, which caused them both laugh. Deeks lifted the covers and crawled in next to Kensi, holding her securely so she could fall back to sleep safely.

"Don't worry Fern, I've got you" He whispered as she fell asleep.

Deeks looked at where he was and realized he had never been so happy before. He hoped to see this image much more in the future. Himself in Kensi's bed holding her securely as she slept with a smile on her face, and Monty happily curled up at the end of the bed.


End file.
